Super Highschool
by swagkura
Summary: What if you went to a school where almost everyone secretly had super powers even yourself. Well, you'll see how this story plays out. Follow the new girl Kori and others as they enjoy their highschool life, but what's this villains where! Rating may change just in case I want to slap some lemons in this. Not sure about the pairing just harmless flirting.
1. Chapter 1

**Super High School Chapter 1**

**Summary: what if you went to a school where almost everyone secretly had super powers even yourself. Well, you'll see how this story plays out.**

**Author note: This is not my only account hehe my other account is makinnasty1. Well lets just say making new stories clear my mind enough to make new chapters. So this story has been on my mind for a long time now so why not start working on it now eh. But enough talking it's time to begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or anything except maybe some of my own little creations.**

Beep beep beep a noisy alarm clock rang through the room of a red haired tan skinned girl named Kori Anders

Jade colored eyes flung open and looked up at the pink ceiling. My first day of school, oh great. Kori rolls her eyes at the thought of being "the new girl."

"Honey, I hope you're up and ready for your first day of this new school?" Kori's mother asked her from downstairs.

"Yes, mom." Kori answers her.

Hmm, what should I wear today. Kori gets up and walks over to her closet. She decides on a pink miniskirt a white tank with a pink star on it, she then decides to wear some white pair of sandals. Then to top off her look she put on a pink rose ring a star necklace and she puts on some light pink eyeshadow and some mascara with just a little blush and lip gloss.

She runs downstairs to see her sister Koma texting on her phone while eating.

Talk about having a pig for a sister. Kori once again rolls her eyes at her sister and grabs some toast and grabs her sunglasses and her pink bag with of course a star on it.

"See you later mom, I'm off to school." She walks out of the house after eating some toast.

Kori puts her shades on and starts walking to school. I hope I can make cool friends here.

Let's skip this boring old walk

Oh no I'm late for school, I better get to that office and quick. The long red head wanders around for a bit until she spots the office so she goes in.

"Hi, I'm Kori Anders and I'm new here."

"Ahh Kori welcome to jump high here's your schedule, you're a little late too by the way." The lady that's about 60 wearing a long jean blue dress with glasses that are a little too low on her nose hands Kori the schedule.

"Thank you, ma'am." I thank her politely since, I don't know her name.

"Please call me Ms. Maybelle." She gives me a polite smile so I nod my head and leave for class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Room 306 world history ok 302, 303, 304, 305, here we are 306."

Kori knocks on the door for entrance to come in.

"Come in." A mysterious man with a British accent responds to Kori's knocking.

Kori slowly opens the door and breathes in and out. The next thing you know she's in front of about 20 to 30 students

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the second week of school and the popular, handsome Richard Grayson aka Dick was pulling up to school on his motorcycle. He takes his helmet and ruffle his hair up a bit.

He's wearing a red American eagle short sleeve shirt. With some black pants and some red converses. He's also wearing a very expensive watch that may cost up to 1k and some black sunglasses to top off his look, his hair was black and spiky and smelled of hair gel

The fan girls come crowding around his "R cycle" taking pictures and crap like that.

Dick pushes through the crowd to get to his best friend Victor Stone.

"What's up Dick?" Victor, who currently wore a blue Hollister short sleeve shirt with some light brown cargo shorts and some blue Air Jordan 7s and was bald to the right of him was Karen Beecher.

"Hey Dick." Karen wore her hair in two buns both on each side of her head. She was wearing a beautiful yellow sun dress with her white gladiator sandals and some white pearl earrings and pearl necklace and bracelet.

"Sup guys." Dick walks up to the couple and greet them.

"You guys heard that we were having a new girl." Karin speaks to them about the new girl.

"Yeah, I hope she isn't some geek or fan girl of yours dick." Victor a little pissed that Dick got all the girls wrapped around his finger.

"What can I say I'm just irresistible." Victor and Karin just roll their eyes at that statement.

"Yeah sure whatever I'm going to go talk to Babs." Karin says bye to the guys and walks over to Barbra Gordon.

The most popular girl in school Barbara Gordon. She's wearing a tight dress that hugs in all the right places the dress is a velvety color and she's wearing some black wedges to top the outfit off, she puts on some red lipstick and some mascara with some blush and light red eye shadow. The jewelry she's wearing is a red flower and a black flower at the earlobe and the black earring is at the top of the ear and she has on a red emerald ring and a gold bracelet.

"Alright dude lets go find Roy." Victor says while watching Karin walk away.

"I'll catch up to you later I got to do something right quick." Dick walks away into the building leaving Victor confused.

Dick walks into the school wanders around the hallway for a bit until he finds what he's looking for.

Hmm, I think this is the locker he's going to have a very hard time at this school got to learn the hard way. Richard smirks at his first prank of the year.

He soon finds Roy and Vic and decide why not greet his second rival.

"Sup Roy."

"Sup Dick." Roy Harper a very popular good looking guy his hair was an orange shade, color and was gelled down on his head. He wore a black long sleeve shirt from Aéropostale with some blue skinny leg jeans that sagged and had on some black vans. He also wore sunglasses, but doesn't wear them a lot he has cinnamon brown eyes and wear a watch and one earring.

"So what did you take care of Dick." Victor wonders what he was doing and wanted in on.

"Doing a little payback." Dick says all evilly like scarring and creeping out Roy and Vic.

"It's not fair how everyone cool has world history" Roy snaps out of his shock and confuse state first and ask them a question.

"You either got it or you don't." Dick and Vic speak at the same time casually like it's nothing.

"Oh man I got geography." Roy pissed that everyone has world history first except him.

"Yeah, sucks to be you so ar..." Vic was cut off by the bell telling everyone to get to class.

"Ugh and it begins torture." Dick walks away to world history with Mr. Mod.

"Of course Mr. Mod is late." Vic says happily that the teacher is late.

Dick scans the room to see no new face. "So the new girl is late too, I'm starting to like her already." Dick takes a seat in the back next to Babs and sitting to his left is the annoying Kitten Moth. (A/N: Ok, I don't think she needs a bio and what she's wearing and crap until a little later, thank you.) Vic is currently sitting in front of Dick laughing his ass off at my face expression sitting next to Kitten.

The teacher finally walks in 15 minutes late "Ello duckies I'm Mr. Mod.

Then theirs a knock on the door and Mr. Mod tells whoever is at the door to come in.

When the girl does come in every guy mouth drops at how beautiful she is Babs pinches me to stop staring. This is why I don't stay with one girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal pov

"Ello ducky you must be the new late student eh?" Mr. Mod greets the new student kind of politely.

Kori nods and begins talking "well, I'm Kori Anders and it's nice to meet you all."

"Well, you can take a seat now." Kori sits down next to some goth girl who she later found out was Rachel Roth.

Rachel Roth a goth cool chick not afraid to speak her mind, she currently wore her hair into a bob like hair style her hair color was a purple color and her skin was rather pale. She wore some black hoodie with some rip dark purple pants and dark purple high top converses she wore no makeup and no jewelry.

The teacher continues to teach while all of the guys stare at Kori.

"Hi, I'm Kori and you are?" Kori asks what Rachel's name is.

Rachel looks up from her book and sighs. "My name is Rachel Roth now if you don't mind, I'm going to continue reading."

Kori sighs, knowing it's not going to be easy making friends at that school.

Then a guy named Xavier walks in late. Xavier Red Dick's number 1 archenemy his hair was just like Dick's spiky and black with a lot of hair gel. He wore a black and red short sleeve shirt and some light brown cargo shorts. With some black white and red air Jordan 10s. He wore a very expensive watch on both arms and had the most beautiful blue eyes ever.

He sat on Babs left with Dick on her right.

"Late again, I see ducky." Mr. Mod scolds Xavier for being late.

"Sorry Mr. Mod it's just the fan girls are getting out of control." Xavier puts his feet up on the desk acting all cool.

Mr. Mod scowls at him and goes back to teaching.

"Who is that?" Kori asks Rachel.

"You aren't falling for him are you?" Rachel doesn't look up from her book to ask the question.

"No way I'm just asking." Kori shrugs it off and act natural.

Rachel looks over at Kori and sighs. "Good I thought you was like one of those airhead girls who have pictures of Xavier or Richard."

When Rachel sees a confused look she rolls her eyes and explain who she was talking about.

"Xavier Is the one who came in late and Richard is the one 2 seats right of Xavier."

"Who's the girl in the middle checking her makeup." Kori lifts one eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"That's Barbara Gordon the head cheerleader."

"I see." Kori gives an evil look that gives off a horrible vibe.

"Um, not that I should care, but what are you thinking." Rachel looks up from her book.

"I think I'm going to try out for cheerleading.

"Why?" Rachel eyes her as she just shrugs, but Rachel goes back to her reading

Ringggggg

The bell finally rung and Kori flies out of the door to search for the cheerleading sign up sheet but bumps into someone.

Kori rubs her head while on the ground she looks up at a pair of baby blue eyes.

The guy helps her up and picks up her stuff for her.

"I'm so sorry I was running and very careless." She apologizes to the handsome guy standing in front of her.

"It's ok cutie." Kori looks into his eyes and instantly remember who he is Xavier Redd.

Kori blushes instantly and takes her stuff from his hand. "I-I'm Kori Anders the new girl."

He sees her phone in her hands and takes it and put his number on it and hands it back to her.

"Call me anytime cutie the names Xavier Redd." He walks away, waving with one hand while the other is in his pockets leaving behind a shock and blushing Kori.

"I wouldn't mess with him if I was you." Kori whips her head around to see Rachel reading her book.

"What do you mean?" Kori asks her friend while putting her hands on her hips and huffing.

"I mean he's a player." She states blankly

Kori sighs in defeat, but just walks away to her other class. Forgetting to find find the sign up sheet. Her next class was gym with Coach Val (Val Yor)

"Alright children drop and give me 20!" The gym teacher yells everyone instantly doing push ups.

"Run 30 laps around this gym now!" Everyone jaw literally drop, but they began running none the less.

After everyone was finished it was already time to go so everyone quickly puts on their clothes before the bell rang.

Kori finally found the cheerleading sign up sheet and was about to write her name before two girls walk up to her.

"So you want to join the squad?" Kori turns around to see the girl who she remembers is Barbara Gordon.

"Um, yeah." Kori says losing her confidence quickly the red head was gorgeous.

"Wow, talk about low self esteem, but anyway, I'm Karin Beecher the co captain. The girl turns towards the girl with two buns fuming.

"Kori Anders and I'll show you who has low self esteem at the tryouts." Kori hiss at the girl whose name was Karin.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got class." She quickly writes her name and walks away into the crowd of people.

"There's something I like about her." Babs says. Or is it the fact she could be the one I'm looking for my rival.

"Eh, she seems cool, lets hope she's good at cheering." Karin says Babs nodding in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.**

Kori's next class was science with Dr. Light she finds out that raven was in that class and immediately sits beside her. "Hey Rachel."

The girl gives her a small nod. "I tried out for cheerleading and met Barbara Gordon.

"..." Kori lets out a depress sigh.

"You know I was sort of happy to meet new people and make friends females at my old school never did like me." Rachel looks at her for the first time since class started.

Rachel sighs, "look don't take it the wrong way I've never really had a friend."

"Then will you be my friend?" Kori ask the pale girl. Rachel nods her head, letting a small smile adore her face.

"Oh glorious! We'll do the girl stuff with each other like going to the mall or maybe the spa." Rachel started twitching at the things she says.

Kori notices this she clears her throat. "I mean we'll go to bookstores and talk about poetry." A ghost of a smile appears on her face and she nods.

Bringggggggg

The bell ring and soon class begin. "Ahhh a new specimen enters my class I see." He says looking closely at her. "What is your name, dear?"

"Kori Anders." She says with a bright smile.

He nods, "you are bright like a star." Kori giggles and blushes.

"Now lets talk about how light was discovered." His only reply was a groan from his class.

Kori was walking slowly to her next class slowly yawning. "Dr. Light was so boring I nearly fell asleep."

"Someone as pretty at you shouldn't be saying something like that." Kori turns around fast to see the guy she knew was named Richard Grayson.

"Richard right?" She asks. "How you know I don't remember introducing myself to you." Kori shrugs, "lucky guess."

"Well, no one really calls me by my real name so just call me Dick." Kori looks at him and smiles. "Nice to meet you Dick see you whenever." She leaves and sees her first friend.

"Hey Rachel!" She smiles as Rachel shut her locker. Before she could reply a boy with green hair and green eyes interrupts her.

"Hello Rae I haven't seen you in a while are you avoiding me?" Kori was shocked to see fangs when he smiled.

Rachel looks at him with a bored look she turns to Kori completely ignoring the boy.

"Hi, I'm Kori." She puts her hand out for him to shake.

The boy finally notices her and grins he shakes her hand quickly. "I'm Garfield but people call me Gar." Rachel resists the urge to roll her eyes. "No one calls you that.

"Dude, they totally call me that Terra does all the time." Gar whines. "After you beg her to." Kori looked a little confused, "friend Rachel who is Terra?"

"I am Terra." Kori turns to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had on a black shirt with a yellow T on it and yellow shorts with black Nike shoes (I was thinking about Skechers at the time.)

Kori holds out her hand for Terra to shake for a proper greeting "Hello, I'm Kori nice to meet you." Terra shakes the smiling teen hand. "Likewise." Kori notice that Rachel was walking away from them, she quickly says goodbye and hurry after her. "Friend Rachel you should of told me you were leaving." Rachel sighs, "that's the point." Kori gave her a confused look not understanding what she meant.

"Don't worry about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now lunch time and Kori was getting her lunch after getting it, she looks around for a place to sit that's when she notice that everyone was separated into groups.

While looking around someone took her tray from her. Looking behind her, she sees the one and only Xavier. "Come on cutie, why don't you sit with me?

Kori wasn't sure if she should since Raven warned her about Xavier being a playboy, but then again, she couldn't really find anywhere else to sit so she takes him up on his offer. Kori nods and follows him at the table he set her stuff down at two people were there making out. Xavier clears his throat to grab the attention of them both.

"Yo X who's the hottie?" That question earns him a punch in the face by a girl with pink hair.

"Kori this is Wally and Jinx. Wally and Jinx this is Kori." Wally was a good looking guy with the slicked back red hair and blue eyes. Jinx well she had an interesting look her skin was as pale as Rachels and her hair was the color of cotton candy and was styled in an almost pigtail style.

Jinx looked at Kori closely as if she was inspecting her. "I don't see what you guys see in this girl nothing special."

"Who do you think you're talking to don't mistake me for a sad, pathetic little girl." For a second Kori's eyes flash a bright green. Everyone at the table mouth drops to the floor.

"You'll fit in just fine with us cutie." A smirk was on his face and it only grew into a smile the darker Kori blushes.

"Well princess I have to admit you shocked me for a minute there maybe I finally have a female friend in the group." Jinx glares and smiles at Kori sort of creeping her out. "Group?"

"Cutie this high school is a special high school. What I'm about to say doesn't ever leave this table can I trust you with this secret?" Kori nods with a determined look on her face.

End

(haha naw i wouldn't do that to you guys.)

"Kori this high school is for kids who are special." Kori looks down at her uneaten food still not understanding.

Jinx rolls her eyes. "Just tell her already X." Xavier glares at her.

"Everyone here has special powers or are extremely skilled that they don't need super powers." Everyone was silent waiting for Kori's reaction.

"I... See. Can you tell me what powers you guys have?" Xavier puts his arm around Kori. Kori looks into his beautiful blue eyes, blushing as red as her hair. "We're not really allowed to use our abilities or talk about it in school, but if you wait for me after school then I'll tell you everyone's powers. How does that sound cutie?" To Kori it felt like he was looking through her soul with those eyes for a minute she thought that maybe he had the power to seduce her but quickly banished that thought.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Wally snickered when Xavier glared at him. "One more thing." Xavier instantly got serious which caught Kori off guard. "What is it?"

"Stay away from them." Kori's eyes follow where he is pointing she was guessing they were the other group of popular people. "Those princess are what we call 'The Stuck Up Popular' we are what people call 'The Cool Popular'." Jinx gets up and dumps her tray she grabs her things about to leave. "One more thing, don't think there's only three of us the others wanted to skip. Let's go Wally." The red haired teen gets up and follows the pinkette.

"Xavier?" he looks at her with one of his attractive smirks. "What's up?" Kori tilts her head to the side in a questioning manner. "Why does she call me princess?" Before he could reply the bell rings.

"See you after school?" Kori nods and begins walking away to her next class baking.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After Rachel and Kori enter the cafeteria, they sort of lose sight of each other to which Rachel didn't know whether she was Happy or worried internally of course. Rachel finds herself a nice spot to just sit and read it was a secluded table people couldn't see you but you could see everyone. When she finally sat down, she couldn't help but smile, it was indeed a nice spot, but of course that one moment of peace was interrupted.

"Hey Rae I sort of lost where Terra went." Rachel glares hard at the annoying green haired teen.

"It's the second week of school don't you two have your own table by now?" Gar rubs the back of his head in a nervous manner he also had a nervous laugh. "I saw you sitting by yourself and decided to sit here." Rachel glares even more at the fanged teen mentally telling him to go away. To which he just ignores and takes a seat.

"Hey Rae where's Kori?" Rachel rolls her eyes and shrugs to which he just gaps at. "Y-you lost her! Dude, they're going to eat her alive!" Rachel was a hundred percent sure that her new friend was ok so she had nothing to worry about.

"Dude, she's sitting with Xavier and his friends!" Rachel closed her book since she wasn't going to get any reading in today. She finally sees where Garfield was pointing they weren't sure what they was saying, but by the looks on their faces it was serious. Rachel sighs she could of swore she told Kori not to mess with the two playboys.

"Kori big enough to take care of herself and hang out with whoever she wants." Rachel looked around the cafeteria and noticed the look that Dick was giving her, she already could tell that this was going to be one hell of a year.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After Kori's baking class with Ms. May whom creeped her out with her too sweet attitude Kori saw through that disguise she knew she was a mean old lady. It was now time to leave and go home.

Kori waited outside for what felt like a long time she thought about what they told her. Everyone has a super power or enough skill to be able to take down someone who has super powers.

"Kori." Kori froze up a bit at being snuck behind she turned around to find her first friend standing there with a calm expression on her face. "Rachel what are you still doing here?" Kori didn't want Rachel to be there when she sees Xavier afraid that she will stop being her friend.

"Kori I thought I told you not to associate with one of the players." Kori lowered her head a bit in sadness at upsetting Rachel. "I'm sorry friend Rachel Xavier just offered me to sit with him and his friends I had no where else to sit so I took the offer but they're not that bad."

Before Rachel could even roll her eyes or let out a sigh, she was interrupted by someone. "You ready to go cutie?" Xavier walks up to them with two motorcycle helmets in his hands, he was wearing a leather jacket and some sunglasses. Rachel lifts an eyebrow at his nickname for Kori "Cutie?" The red haired teen blush much to Rachels chagrin and Xaviers pleasure,

Kori nervously laughs at the awkward moment, so she decides to introduce them to each other. "Uh Friend Rachel this is Friend Xavier." they both say at the same time "So he/she's your friend." Kori sighs, how was she going to get out of this problem she wasn't sure how Xavier felt about Rachel but she knew that Rachel hated him.

**Cliffhanger? **

**Who knows, I began to get lazy at the end of this story. I wante to hurry up and finish this chapter so i could focus on my other stories on my other account which i haven't updated in a is way shorter then the first chapter i'll try to type more. I don't know why, but when I write my stories to say my iPod they are so long yet when I type it they are pretty short.**


End file.
